grimmfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Шон Ренард/Галерея
|-|Сезон 1= Inside Police Station.png 107-Holly looking at police lineup.png 110-promo.jpg 110-Organ Grinder greenhouse scene.gif Leo-confront1.jpg Leo-confront2.jpg 113-renard press1.jpg 117-promo5.jpeg 117-promo7.jpeg 118-promo6.jpg 122-promo3.jpg 122-promo4.jpg 122-promo9.jpg Kimura threatens Renard.png |-|Сезон 2= 202-promo3.jpg 202-promo6.jpg 202 - Renard's Shirtless Rage.png 202-Renard woges.gif 202-Renard morphed2.png 202-Renard morphed.png 202-Renard morphed3.png 202-Renard smoke.png 202-Renard smoke2.png 202-Renard red.png 202-The Kiss.gif 202-kiss.png 206-promo7.jpg 206-promo10.jpg 207 - Investigation.png 207 - Awkward Encounter.png 208-promo8.jpg 208-Renard.png 208 - Sean woges.png 210 - Promo 01.png 210-Juliette and Renard kiss.png 212-Promo4.jpeg 212 Renard2.jpg 212 Renard.jpg Renard-Weapons.png 213-promo trailer.png 213-promo trailer2.png 213-promo2.jpg 213-promo3.jpg 213-promo5.jpg 213-promo6.jpg Renard in the trailer.png Crime scene.png 213-Juliette and Renard kiss.png 213-Juliette and Renard2.png 213-Juliette points gun at Renard.png 213-Renard.png 213-Adalind and Renard.png 213-Adalind and Renard2.png 213-Adalind and Renard Kiss.png 213-Adalind and Renard Kiss2.png 213-Adalind and Renard Kiss3.png 213-Renard woge.png 213-Adalind and Renard Kiss4.png 213-Precinct.png 213-Nick and Renard Face Off.gif 213-Renard woge2.png 213-fight.png 213-fight.jpg 213-making the potion.png Renard Imagines Juliette.jpg Juliette the Hag.jpg 216-promo9.jpg 218 nick sean 2.jpg 218-promo.jpg 218-promo3.jpg 218-promo8.jpg 218-promo9.jpg 218-promo11.jpg 218-Renard's Office.png 220-promo4.jpg 220-Renard Woge.jpg 222-Renard.png |-|Сезон 3= 302-promo4.jpg 302-promo11.JPG 302-Renard woged.png 302-Renard and Monroe woge.png 302-Renard showing Nick bar surveillance.png 302-Zombie Nick.gif 303-Renard looking at signed confession.png 306-promo.jpg 306-promo4.jpg 308-Renard woged in disgust.png 309-promo2.jpg 309-promo6.jpg 309-promo12.jpg 309-Renard.png 309-Adalind and Renard at the cafe.png 309-Looking at surveillance footage.png 312-Officers in the Precinct.png 313-promo3.JPG 313-promo13.jpg 313-promo14.jpg 317-Renard's home.png 317-Adalind hands the baby to Renard.jpg 318-promo2.jpg 318-Renard.png 318-Adalind and Renard.jpg Reanrd shade S3E18.jpg 319-Renard woged.png 321-promo2.jpg Renard Closeup Woge.jpg 322-Renard.png 322 - Renard Shot.jpg |-|Сезон 4= 402-promo2.jpg 402-Two headed snake.jpg 402-Two-headed snake.jpg 403 Sean Elizabet.jpg 405-Renard woges.gif 405-Renard woged.jpg 408-promo.jpg 408-promo10.jpg 410-promo3.jpg 410-promo5.jpg 410-promo8.jpg 410-Renard.jpg 410-Nick and Renard watch Hank interrogate Acker.jpg 411-Renard blood.jpg Sean juliet E11S4.jpg 412-promo2.jpg SeanS4E12.png 415-Renard blood on hand.jpg 415-Renard with a doctor.jpg 415-Renard wakes up bleeding.png 416-Renard woged.png 416-Renard after fighting Kenneth.jpg 417-Renard grabs Juliette's hand.jpg 417-Renard's vision.png 417-Renard's vision.gif 418-promo.jpg 419-promo6.jpg 419-promo7.jpg 419 nick adlind Sean.jpg Nick adlind 419.jpg 419-Adalind shows Renard she's pregnant.jpg 420-promo.jpg 420-promo10.jpg 420-promo11.jpg 420-Renard in pool.png 420 cemetary.jpg 420-Renard bleeding at the press conference.jpg 420-Renard bleeding side effect.gif 421-promo3.jpg 421-promo11.jpg 421-Jack possesses Renard.jpg 421-Jack the Ripper possesses Sean.gif 421-Jack the Ripper leaving Sean's body.png 421 nick Trubel wu hank roaslie sean.jpg |-|Сезон 5= 501-Nick talking to Renard about Chavez.jpg 502-Betty deletes Renard picture.png 503-promo13.jpg 503-Meisner and Renard talk.jpg 504-promo4.jpg 506-promo10.jpg 506-promo11.jpg 506-promo13.jpg 506-promo14.jpg 506-Renard's woge surprise.gif 506-Renard woged.png 507-promo6.jpg 507-promo8.jpg 507-promo9.jpg 511-promo6.jpg 511-promo7.jpg 511-promo9.jpg 512-promo14.jpg 512-Renard woged.jpg 512-Rachel and Lucien unveil their poster.png 512-Vote for Renard.jpg 514-promo2.jpg 514-Sean Renard.png 514-Campaign poster picture.jpg 515-Eve's transformation to Renard completes.gif 515-Eve changing into Renard.png 516-promo2.jpg 516-Mayoral debate.png 517-Renard and Rachel.jpg 519-promo3.jpg 520-promo12.jpg 520-promo13.jpg 520-promo14.jpg 520-promo17.jpg 520-Renard greets Adalind at Black Claw mansion.png 520-Diana makes Renard and Adalind hold hands.png 520-Renard celebrates his victory.png 521-Renard woged.jpeg 522-Diana to the Rescue.gif 522-Renard with Bloody Sword.jpg 522-Now What?.gif |-|Сезон 6= 601-promo.jpg 601-Renard on phone with Black Claw.png 601-Renard, Franco and SERT Team Commander.jpg 602-promo2.jpg 602-promo3.jpg 602-promo4.jpg 602-promo7.jpg 602-promo8.jpg 602-Renard woged.png 602-Renard's mind playing tricks.png 602-Trust Me Knot.gif 602-Renard makes call to find Nick.png 603-promo.jpg 603-promo2.jpg 603-promo3.jpg 603-promo4.jpg 603-promo6.jpg 603-promo7.jpg 603-promo9.jpg 603-promo10.jpg 603-Nick?.gif 603-"Renard's" announcement.png 603-Furious Renard threatens Adalind.png 603-Two Renards on the Roof.gif 603-Renick.gif 604-promo12.jpg 604-promo13.jpg 604-promo14.jpg 604-Sean Renard.png 605-promo15.jpg 605-promo16.jpg 605-promo17.jpg 605-promo18.jpg 605-Aspirateur D'Esprits performing extraction.png 606-promo6.jpg 606-promo8.jpg 606-promo9.jpg 606-Renard gunpoint.png 607-promo.jpg 607-promo2.jpg 608-promo7.jpg 609-promo7.jpg 609-promo10.jpg 610-Renard confronts Nick about the symbols.png 611-promo.jpg 612-promo.jpg 612-promo16.jpg 612-Diana senses Zerstörer is on earth.png 613-promo2.jpg 613-promo9.jpg 613-promo11.jpg 613-promo13.jpg 613-promo14.jpg 613-Renard stoic as he's confronted by Trubel.png 613-Sean Renard woged.png 613-Group picture.png Категория:Галерея Категория:Галерея персонажей